Total Mayham
by Yuki no Kitsune Snow the fox 1
Summary: NaruSasuOc M for a reason ppl! Tsuki is strong, loving, and... insane beyond belief. As she and her team try to find the truth, will the sacrifices be worth it?


**WHOOP!**

**Sasuke: WTF! ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?**

**Me: Yes, I'm high on life :3**

**Sasuke: Explains a lot actually…**

**Me: Ok, so I've been taking these online **_**Would Sasuke Love You**_** and **_**Who's your Naruto Boyfriend**_** quizzes to see what kind of girl Sasuke wants. I've found he wants some that's:**

**Not a fangirl (obviously)**

**Isn't clingy**

**Can take care of herself**

**Is strong (brains can be debated though)**

**Knows when to give him space**

**Kinda pretty so he can have good looking kids**

**And is independent**

**So I made Tsuki!**

**Sasuke: You technically didn't make her, the quizzes did.**

**Me: *glares at Sasuke* Who asked you to come out of the emo corner?**

**Sasuke: I asked myself.**

**Me: Who said you could? *sees a gnome running around laughing***

**Sasuke: That guy…**

**Me: … *nukes the gnome***

**Sasuke: O.O**

**Me: Any more questions ^^**

**Sasuke: N-No!**

**Me: Good boy.**

~Ninja Profile~

Name: Tsuki Minami

Age: 12 years old

Village: Konoha

Elements: Lightning and Fire

Parents: Unknown

Sibling(s): Tora Minami (6 year old sister)

Clan Ability: Communication of Animals

Clan Kekegenki: None

Clan Jutsu: Blaze Bolt

Team: Seven

Rank: Genin

Sensei: Kakashi Hatake

Team Mates: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki

Partner: Kiyori no Okami (young she-wolf demon; daughter of Kyuubi no Kitsune and Hana no Okami)

Tsuki's Appearance:

She has long silver hair, held in a braid. She has a pale skin tone. Her eyes are an icy blue wolf like orbs. Like Kiba, her nails are like claws and her canines are more like fangs than teeth. She wears a simple grey shirt, white pants, and black ninja sandals. She doesn't have a headband. Instead, the plate is attached to her weapons pouch. She has a gold chain necklace with a silver Konoha symbol pendent. She has a scar going from the right side of her forehead, just missing left eye, and ending on the left side of her chin. She is an excellent Sword Fighter

Personality:

With the loyalty of a wolf, Tsuki is friendly and motherly. She is protective of Sasuke and Naruto, calling them her motivation to do better. She was trained as an herbalist at a young age, giving her the advantage after a battle. She has shaper senses, having trained herself to send them and being keen to the slightest of disturbances. Even with all of this, though, she is childish and short tempered, often sparking fight between her and the others. She is simple minded, often losing track of conversation while still paying attention. She seems to have a sense of understanding to being alone. When questioned about her past and the scar she has, she closes off, lashing out when pushed to tell. She is strong in both body and mind. She is in love with Sasuke, but doesn't admit it to anyone but Kiyori and Tora until after the final battle with Haku, when she thought he was dead. She loves her sister more than anything in the world.

Past:

Unknown, she was found at the village when she was seven, holding a crying new born Tora. Both were covered in blood and Tsuki stayed silent for three years. It is unknown if the two even come from a clan or were trained to gain their abilities.

Favorites:

Food- Pokey

Animal- All

Color- pink or red

Season- Summer

Song: _**Get Back Up **_by Toby Mac

~Kiyori no Okami~

Mother: Hana no Okami (Uchiha clan guardian)

Father: Kyuubi no Kitsune (Uzumaki clan guardian)

Elements: Fire and Lightning

Jutsu: Blaze Bolt

Partner: Tsuki Minami

Ability: conducting high levels of head and electricity through her fur.

Appearance:

She is a young silver she-wolf demon. She has paler silver fox like markings (paws, tail tip, and ears) and shaggy fur. She had bicolored eyes, one icy blue like her mother's and the other a cinnamon crimson like her father's. She has a muscular feminine build. She sort of looks like a chibi. She can change her size and hold large weights on her back. When she talks, he mouth doesn't move, but sometimes hangs open if she's panting.

Personality:

Strong and loyal, Kiyori is named for the **ki**nd heart that her love comes **from**. She loves to mess with Sasuke and Naruto, having a small crush on Akamaru. She can speak in human language, making it easier for her to torment her partner's male team mates. Because both have her parents sealed inside them, they get either burnt or electrocuted if they try to hurt her. She has a fascination with the clouds and is sometimes hinted to be the reincarnation of her ancestor, Honō no Kitsune, who was a hero to Konoha long before the village was built. (He used his size and nine tails to protect the village from a huge wild fire by curling around the whole foundation like a mother fox would with her kits. He died from absorbing too much heat into his fur.) She loves Tsuki and Tora, and would do anything to protect them and the village.

Past:

Unknown, she seems to just appear in Tsuki's life one day.

Favorites:

Food- any meat

Color- silver or gold

Season- all

Song- _**I'm Telling the World**_ by Taio Cruz

~Tora Minami~

Parents: Unknown

Sibling(s): Tsuki Minami (12 year old sister)

Clan ability: Communication of Animals

Clan Kekegenki: none

Clan Jutsu: Unknown

Rank: Student at Academy

Elements: Unknown

Partner: None, but she carries around a plush tiger she calls Tori and acts like it's her partner.

Appearance:

Tora has short, dark ginger hair with a few tiny patches of almost black strands, making it her hair is the fur of a tiger. She had large amber eyes with almost heart shaped glows in the pupil. Like her sister, she has a softer skin tone. She usually wears light colored sundresses. She wears pink metal glasses. The tops of her ears are sort of pointed, but not so much that it's noticeable at a distance. She is an outstanding archer, having a silver bow and golden arrows with phoenix feathers at the end. Both were handmade by a man who was said to have "tame the fire bird." She never runs out of arrows, as two more appears in her quiver after she uses one.

Personality:

Tora is a shy and quiet girl. After she meets Itachi for the first time, she falls in love with him, convincing him to come back to the village and make amends. He seems to return her feels, though on a more brotherly level. She calls him her "Ita-chan" and constantly clings to him when he's around, even if Tsuki, who she loves and admires, is there. Tsuki doesn't get mad, she wants her sister to be happy and she trusts Itachi, saying he saved the sisters long ago. Over all, Tora is peace keeper, but is too shy to speak her mind. She eventually gets the courage when Sasuke ran away, secretly going with Tsuki and Naruto to get him back. Her plush soon turns into a real tiger, and gives her the strength she to be brave. She is kind and loving to everything and everyone.

Favorites:

Food- anything sweet

Animal- Tiger

Color- light blue

Season- Spring

Song- _**Like an Eagle**_ (I don't know who the author is so I disclaim it.)

Past:

Unknown, she was found as a newborn outside the village gates with Tsuki. She was obviously too young to remember anything, but she knows something that Tsuki won't let her tell to anyone.

**This is kind of a Prologue to introduce these three. Tora, since he can be both a plushy and a real tiger, doesn't really have much to tell. Tsuki is going to replace Sakura, but she will be in the story, so get ready for major Sakura Bashing.**

**Sasuke: Why does Tora have a crush on Itachi? *glares at Yuki***

**Me: Wait and see, Sasu-chan, wait and see.**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that. *still glaring***

**Me: Would you rather I call you Sushi?**

**Sasuke: … Sasu-chan works fine. O.O**

**Me: Good boy.**

**Sasuke: … . I'm not Tobi.**

**Me: Shut up. By the way, Kiyori's name is the first to letters of the word **_**kind**_** plus yori, which is translated to the word **_**from**_**. So… KIYORI SIGN US OFF!**

**Kiyori: RnR PEOPLE OR DIE! (Not really Yuki just wants me to say that.)**

**Me: YUP! ^^**

**Sasuke: Alright then…**


End file.
